


juxtaposition

by 0paque



Series: the ones we call home [2]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Smut, Polyamory, Praise, SO MUCH FLUFF, angst is incredibly minimal bc i dont have the mental strength to write it, no seriously they're so soft i cried while writing, we have another appearance from matchmaker minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque
Summary: In which Changkyun admires the differences between his boyfriends, Hyungwon and Hoseok.
Relationships: Background Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, background Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: the ones we call home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> now playing: pluto projector - rex orange county

Changkyun met Hoseok first.

The younger had just begun his shift at the convenience store just as the bright summer sun fell below the horizon. The air was warm and the air conditioning was insufficient, which was just brilliant in a stuffy shop tucked away in a spot where the sun shone until it set.

Hoseok then walked in, providing no immaculate display or dramatics, but to Changkyun, it was like a chorus of angels sang as the bell above the door jingled. In his head sounded a symphony, a beautifully cacophonous sound, and he smiled politely at the well-built man who had just entered.

"Anything I can help you find?" Changkyun piped from behind the stained counter. He didn't usually greet customers, but if the broad blond called him out on it, he could always just blame store policy and his manager getting mad that he was 'ignoring' patrons.

The man smiled, and the butterflies in Changkyun's stomach decided to raise hell.

"I'm all good," He replied as he approached the counter with an armful of various brands of ramen and flavored water. A single Kit-Kat bar was in his hand. "I've got what I need right here."

"Awesome," Changkyun sputtered. This man was _gorgeous_ up close. The black cap atop his clean-cut blond hair framed his face, those high cheekbones and round nose. Full pink lips, pearly white teeth, pale skin without a single blemish, and a kindred twinkle in his deep brown eyes. Changkyun was particularly fond of the man's ears. The veins in his arms bulged, and the black-haired convenience store worker quietly wondered how the sleeves of this dude's shirt hadn't burst. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, spurt from his fingertips, leap out of his throat, something, as he rung up the items.

"I just finished a workout," The man suddenly said. "Got a little hungry on the way back home."

Changkyun laughed. "So you decided to buy ten packs of ramen and a pack of fruity energy drinks?"

"Maybe I did," Quipped the blond. "I'm Hoseok."

The ravenet's heart soared and he's certain it showed through the smile on his face. "I'm Changkyun."

"I know, it's on your name tag."

"Oh sweet, now you can spell it, too."

Hoseok proceeded to tease Changkyun, who flustered just as much as he teased back. The two shared the Kit-Kat (only after Hoseok's insistence and puppy eyes) and it took a good fifteen minutes to get Hoseok's items bagged. Changkyun had never been more grateful for a slow night.

"I can't put my finger on it," Hoseok sighed as he took his bags off the counter. He toyed with the thin plastic between his fingers. "You've got this- this _vibe_ about you, Changkyun, and I think it's incredibly refreshing."

"It's my youthful charm," Changkyun snickered as he tucked the last of Hoseok's change into the cash register.

"Can I have your number?"

One blink. Two. Three. A silence about four seconds too long.

"Ah, my bad, I didn't mean to overstep-"

Changkyun interjected with a flailing of his hands and a rather humiliating scramble to find scrap paper and a pen. "Congratulations," He said as he scribbled down his number on a small slip of something that maybe was important. "You poured water on my computer brain and I shorted out. That's hard to do."

Hoseok giggled. He _giggled_ , and Changkyun promptly committed the sound to memory as he tucked the folded slip of paper in one of Hoseok's bags.

"Should I be proud of that?" The elder relayed with a quirk of his brow.

Changkyun shrugged as nonchalantly as his body would let him. "That's up to you."

Hoseok smiled and turned to leave the convenience store. "It was really nice meeting you, Changkyun. Talk to you soon."

Changkyun waved the blond off, a genuine smile plastered to his face, and kept his phone nearby for the rest of the evening.  
  
  


(He got the first message around 11 P.M..

**Message from: Unknown sender**

_Hi, is this Changkyun?_

_It's Hoseok :)_

Changkyun beamed at his phone.

**Message from: Changkyun**

_its-a me_

_changkyunnie_

**Message from: hoseok**

_I'm definitely calling you that now_

**Message from: Changkyunnie**

_wait_

_what_

_why_

**Message from: hoseok**

_Because it's really cute. Suits you._

**Message from: Changkyunnie**

_fine then_

_i'll call you hoseokkie_

**Message from: hoseokkie**

_Throw hyung after it and I'm content._

**Message from: Changkyunnie**

hmph

fine

**Message from: hoseokkie hyung**

_:D_  
  
  


They planned a coffee date shortly after the exchange.)

________________________

They met Hyungwon on that first date. It was pure coincidence, really, but the three couldn't have been more grateful. The tall, lithe, pink-haired man was a barista at the coffee shop Hoseok and Changkyun had agreed on as a quick get-together. The first thing Changkyun had noticed was how nimble his hands were, long fingers stretching and curling and poking and swiping and it was _mesmerizing_.

"Sir, is there something I can get you?" Based on the tone of his voice, the barista had to repeat himself.

Changkyun returned to reality, and then nudged Hoseok so he'd do the same. The barista sported a subtle smirk. The next thing Changkyun noticed were his plump lips.

"Uh, one hazelnut hot chocolate, please." He stammered.

The ethereal barista cocked a brow. "In August?"

Changkyun shrugged. It was a damn good drink. "Yeah. 's tasty."

Cute barista's big lips curled into a grin, and he blinked slowly. It was mesmerizing. "Alright, Mr. Hazelnut Hot Chocolate, can I get a name to put on your cup?"

"Changkyun," The ravenet replied. "And this is Hoseok."

Hoseok licked at his lips absently. He nodded dumbly a few times before ordering an iced café latte. 

"Your total's on the screen, I'll be right back with your drinks. Please, have a seat anywhere." And Hyungwon walked off with a wink.

It all started there, on Changkyun and Hoseok's first date. 

________________________

It became something of a routine after that. Changkyun and Hoseok soon became regulars, frequenting the café and quickly learning Hyungwon's hours. Hyungwon would sit with them, sipping a iced americano while they talked. Countless days of chatting during Hyungwon's break led to countless weeks. Of course the barista realized the two were on dates half the time, and gave the two their respected space for as long as they wanted it. Then again, the two enjoyed Hyungwon's company and beckoned him over very soon. It lasted months. 

Hoseok and Changkyun had made it official two months after their first date, but didn't mention it. Changkyun's sweet, shy approach and romantic words had Hoseok endeared beyond belief, and the two became more inseparable than before. Still, Hyungwon struck something with them. Something about his quick clapbacks, his sarcasm, his eye for detail resonated with the pair. It was strange in the most fascinating way.

"Kyunnie," Hoseok had asked one evening. He'd had his boyfriend over for a night of watching dramas (and kissing a lot).

Changkyun, cradling a mug off coffee in his hands, looked up from his perch on Hoseok's sofa. "Hm?"

"I wonder if Hyungwon would want to join us one evening." Hoseok sat down and placed his own coffee on a coaster beside the sofa. 

Changkyun hummed and curled closer to share his blanket. "I think he would. He's really nice company, and he seems to like ours."

Pressing play, Hoseok pressed a kiss to Changkyun's temple. "Are you alright with me asking next time we see him?"

Changkyun nodded, and Hoseok noticed the pink dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Knowing himself, Hoseok was likely flushed pink as well.

________________________

Hyungwon happily joined them.

Of course, he was hesitant at first. He genuinely didn't want to intervene in Changkyun and Hoseok's relationship, so the two worked tirelessly to convince him he wasn't intruding and to make him feel comfortable. Before whatever movie was queued up started playing, the three talked idly like they would at the coffee shop. The familiarity was easy and soothing. Hyungwon spoke of his coworkers and college friends -he'd just graduated, after all- and told some anecdotes of Minhyuk and Kihyun.

("You majored in law, right?" Changkyun asked. The befuddlement in his voice was obvious. "Why the hell are you working in a coffee shop?"

Hyungwon laughed lightly. "I don't have it in me to leave. I've been there since my third year in high school."

"That's super heartwarming and all," Changkyun continued. "And forgive me if I sound rude, but shouldn't you be working at a law firm now?"

"I do," Hyungwon smirked. "I don't just work a four hour shift at a coffee shop every few days."

Hoseok gasped. "And they let you keep your pink hair??"

Hyungwon laughed, and something warm twinkled in his eyes.)

________________________

  
"Have you considered being poly?"

Hoseok looked at Minhyuk and blinked a few times. "What?"

Minhyuk shrugged and took a generous gulp of his iced coffee (as Hoseok would rather call it, a tall cup of espresso shots with whipped cream). "You sound like you love them both equally. You're dating Changkyun, and you both act like you have romantic feelings towards him. And, if I knew Won - which I do - I'd know he's pretty smitten for 'the big sweet guy and the guy with the sharp smile', or maybe 'the soft boyfriends that I spend my breaks with'."

Hoseok felt his cheeks flare. "He talks about us?"

"Never stops," Minhyuk replied with a defeated sigh. "His rose-tinted glasses are on now, you and Changkyunnie might as well have been the saviors of mankind to him."

Hoseok worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I'd have to talk to Kyunnie to see if he'd even be open to the idea."

Another gulp of espresso shots. "So you admit you'd consider it?"

Hoseok's head dropped into his palms. "God, I'm a mess."

________________________

Changkyun learned early on that a distraught Hoseok was a clumsy Hoseok. He wasn't careless by any means, it was just as if his body were trying to provide something physical to deal with instead of his brain keeping him worked up by itself. Changkyun had helped Hoseok clean up many spills, broken things, and cluttered spaces while whispering words of reassurance during those times. 

Tonight, it seemed, Hoseok was especially disgruntled. His brows, darker than his hair and in need of blonde touch-ups, were knitted together and his lips were pursed into a thin line. He knocked over the coatrack the second he opened the door to his apartment. 

"Hyung?" Changkyun called out. There was no immediate answer, just the shuffling of fabrics and the telltale ' _clunk_ ' of the coatrack getting back on its figurative feet. Hoseok's faint (likely self-deprecating) mumbling was a quiet addition. "Hyung, are you alright? Did something happen?"

If there was one thing Hoseok was terrible at, it was lying. "I- ah, Kyunnie, things are just unnecessarily complicated."

Changkyun walked up to Hoseok and took his hands in his own. "It'll be okay, though."

Hoseok smiled ruefully and his big, dark eyes twinkled with tears. There were far too many thoughts swirling around in his head. Changkyun's chest squeezed. Wordlessly, he brought Hoseok to the sofa and sat him down, then sat on his lap and curled close to him. Hoseok's big arms wrapped around him shortly, and his face was pressed into the crook of Changkyun's neck.

"You're so good to me, Changkyun-ah."

Changkyun, rubbing his thumbs in shapes on the expanse of Hoseok's back, smiled softly. "It's because I'm lucky enough to have you, hyung. I want to keep you with me."

Hoseok chuffed a laugh. "Gosh, you're not making this any easier on me."

Changkyun paused. "What?"

"I'm not breaking up with you," Hoseok reassured. "I know that's what you were thinking."

Changkyun tucked his face into Hoseok's neck, just to turn the tables. "Shuddup."

"I did need to talk to you, though," Hoseok continued. "And it's still serious stuff."

Changkyun shuffled off Hoseok's lap and still held his hands. "I'm listening."

Changkyun loved Hoseok. They hadn't been dating for long, they've only known each other for about eight months, and they'd never exchanged those three specific words, but Changkyun knew. He'd been in love before, he'd fallen out of love before, he knew its intricacies. He knew what to watch for, the signs. He knew Hoseok was in love, he knew all Hoseok could give was love.

"You know about polyamory, right?"

________________________

The next big step would be talking to Hyungwon. That much was obvious. After Hoseok had confessed to Changkyun that he loved two people romantically -to which Changkyun praised him for being brave and honest, and proceeded to confess the same to Hoseok- the two decided to speak with Hyungwon the next time the three got together for a drama night.

Hoseok had the apartment spotless and Changkyun had done his best to brew the perfect pot of coffee; he'd guessed he'd be able to after watching Hyungwon do it countless times. He almost caught himself tapping the handle of the coffee pot as he waited, a common thing Hyungwon does. Goodness, maybe he was farther along than he and Hoseok expected.

Hyungwon arrived as usual: fashionably late. Though he typically dressed more comfortable than stylish -for the longest time, Changkyun thought the only things in his closet were big sweaters and baggy jeans- but today, he wore a long, houndstooth-print longcoat and dark slacks. His hands were at his shirt's top buttons, undoing them as he toed off his shoes. 

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized. "I came straight from the firm."

Hoseok and Changkyun both swallowed thickly. "It's alright, are you sure you don't just want to go home?"

Hyungwon almost looked afraid as he answered. "No, no, no, there's no need. As long as you don't mind me being overdressed."

"Seokkie-hyung and I both have spare changes of clothes," Changkyun blurted. He felt his ears get hot. "You, uh, you can change if you want."

Hyungwon bit at his plush bottom lip. "Are you sure that's okay with you guys?"

Hoseok nodded in Changkyun's place and left to grab the spare clothes. Changkyun, nearly slipping on the pristine linoleum of Hoseok's kitchen floor, poured three mugs of what might've been the best pot of coffee he's ever made. He was much more careful with his footing on the way back to the sofa. Hoseok walked back out and quietly told Changkyun that Hyungwon was changing, and that they'd talk things over once he comes back. 

("I'm scared, hyung." Changkyun squeezed Hoseok's hand. "What if we fuck everything up? What if Min was wrong?"

Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut and brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, kissing each of Changkyun's knuckles. "Everything will work out just the way it's supposed to. You know I don't believe in fate, but I promise you, we'll all be okay.")

Hyungwon walked back out, clad in a pair of baggy sweats with the strings tied in a pretty bow and a fleece sweater. The sweater was too big on Changkyun, but seemed to fit Hyungwon nicely. 

"Thank you," Hyungwon said as he sat down. He must've caught a whiff of coffee, because his head followed his nose and he gratefully took the mug Changkyun had placed on the stand beside his chair. Hyungwon smelled it and grinned smitten, and took a small sip. His eyes twinkled.

"Before we start," Hoseok tried. "Hyungwon, there was something we wanted to talk with you about."

Hyungwon swallowed a too-big sip of too-hot coffee and winced. "Okay...? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine!" Changkyun reassured. He worked hard to keep his voice as soothing as possible. 

Hoseok licked his lips absently. "Yeah, everything's good. I was just talking to someone the other day, he gave me a nice idea."

Hyungwon tilted his head to show he was listening, and a stray lock of cherry-blossom pink hair fell atop the frames of his glasses. Changkyun held his breath.

A distraught Hyungwon was a frozen Hyungwon, like a deer in headlights. Unspoken questions or fears swirled around in his big doe eyes and his breaths were so shallow, Changkyun could hardly tell his chest moved. Unlike Hoseok's quick clumsiness, Hyungwon would stop moving, turn into a statue. He didn't speak, he hardly even blinked. He learned this a few weeks back after they'd binged nearly a whole season of a drama in a single night. 

Currently, Hyungwon was distraught, no matter how unfazed his modelesque face appeared.

"You know what a polyamorous relationship is, right?" Hoseok asked. His question came out airily, and Changkyun knew he was holding his breath too.

Hyungwon's pretty eyes darted between both of them, glinting with an emotion Changkyun couldn't place. "Yes, I do." The pink-haired paused, choosing his next words carefully. "Have you, um, found another person?"

Changkyun and Hoseok looked at each other. "I think we have," Changkyun replied quietly. He looked back to Hyungwon, and found himself fearful when sadness began to flit about the tallest's expression. 

Quickly, Changkyun scooted closer to Hyungwon's chair and continued. "We're making a lot of assumptions, and taking a serious risk doing so, but all we need to figure out is if he wants to be with us, too."

Hyungwon, given his expression, missed the hint. "I'm certain that, whoever it is, he'd be happy to be with you." He said solemnly. Changkyun's heart ached with how easily he could fake such a kindred smile. "You both are wonderful."

Hoseok, with glassy eyes (bless the big softy), laughed his trademark 'Shy Seokkie' laugh. "Wonnie," He started. "It's you."

Hyungwon's eyes went wide, and a light smile curled the edges of his mouth. "Me?" 

The air turned light. Changkyun will remember that day very fondly, vividly, for a long while. The canvas blinds of Hoseok's windows were drawn, leaving only the slightest bit of evening October sun to filter through into the living room. Changkyun's best coffee sat in the three mugs, scattered in different volumes about the table and the steam slipped into the air in wisps. Hyungwon, clad in Changkyun's sweater and Hoseok's sweats, laughed with them, smiling the biggest, most genuine smile. Changkyun and Hoseok's favorite smile, the one where they could see the glint of his silver tooth peeking out. Hoseok wasted no time bringing both of them into his arms, and Changkyun decided that he very much likes this whole 'being in love' thing.

________________________

For the longest time, it was just them. They'd go to each other's apartments (Hoseok's, primarily) and play games, watch their dramas, and every so often, they would read stories: Changkyun's in English, Hyungwon's in Japanese, and Hoseok's own little fables in Korean.

Changkyun and Hoseok shared their first kiss one warm night in September after an evening walk by the Han River. Hoseok had been a little shy, so Changkyun, in his bout of sudden confidence, pulled him aside and laced their lips. Hoseok's kisses were warm, passionate, chaste. Hoseok would hold Changkyun as if he were fine china: laced with gold, hand-painted, so delicate and beautiful and precious to him. Hoseok's kisses were quick pecks, broken apart by giggles and "I love yous". They felt like love and tasted like his fruity chapstick.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, kissed with meaning. There was feeling behind every liplock; he felt it when those plump lips were on his and saw it when his boyfriends shared a peck as well. Long, lingering kisses that would keep Changkyun and Hoseok's lips tingling for hours. Hyungwon also usually kept his eyes closed, those long eyelashes fanning out and making him look like an angel. Occasionally, though, Changkyun would catch Hyungwon's eyes peeking out and the grin curving his lips. He tasted like mint gum and smelled like expensive cologne.

Once the weather warmed back up, events suddenly involved going out a bit more. One day was spent picking up Hyungwon from the law firm and going to dinner. Another was picking up Hoseok from the gym and seeing a movie. Dates, after then, were a... _unique_ experience. It seemed that the public wasn't exactly adjusted to three men openly providing one another with praise and affection in the same way newlywed husbands and wives would.

Recently, though, they've met with friends.

'Friends' involved a few classmates of Hyungwon's and one of Hoseok's gym buddies, along with Changkyun's old roommate. Apparently Hyungwon and his tagalongs had taken a few courses together, clicked, and stayed in touch. Hyungwon had dragged along Minhyuk, an effervescent coworker Changkyun recognized from the café. He bore a paint-stained tee beneath a corduroy jacket and some baggy jeans, and Changkyun guessed he might've been an art student. His hair was a floppy mop of bleach blonde and his smile was broad. Mischief and curiosity twinkled in his eyes, disappearing with every lopsided blink. 

Slightly scowling from behind Minhyuk was Kihyun, an aspiring restauranteur. He looked absolutely tiny with his too-big cardigan and simple stitched shirt, although as he got closer, Changkyun realized Kihyun was maybe a centimeter shorter than him. Kihyun's hair was candy apple red, and if Changkyun squinted, he could see some scattered makeup freckles and a touch of eyeliner decorating his knife-cut features. From what Hyungwon had said, Kihyun was arrogant, nagging, and a little overbearing. If Changkyun were to translate that, he'd think Hyungwon meant confident, caring, and conscientious. Apparently he was also a stellar cook, even in his teens. Changkyun learned that Kihyun's mood quickly improved after an iced coffee and some idle chatter. From what he'd seen and heard, Changkyun guesses the group often exchanged the words "I hate you," but would readily fight anyone else who said it to one of them.

(Minhyuk took a seat beside Hyungwon. "So, it finally happened, huh?"

Hyungwon had the grace to grin bashfully. "Yeah, it did."

"See?" Minhyuk smirked. "My instincts are never wrong!"

Hyungwon's grin turned a touch malicious. "Really? Because _I_ heard you snitched to Hoseok."

Minhyuk ignored him with an obnoxiously loud slurp of coffee.)

"I told Joo to meet us here," Changkyun had said to Kihyun. Really, it was just to prevent any awkward silences and possibly lure Hyungwon and Minhyuk out of bickering. "Hoseok told me he and Hyunwoo would be late, though."

Kihyun perked up in the most miniscule manner at the mention of Hyunwoo. It almost went unnoticed, but a smirk from Minhyuk was all it took for Kihyun to return a sneer and slink back down into his seat. The small talk continued. 

Jooheon walked in a few moments later, apologizing for the time. Changkyun almost wanted to chuckle at how Jooheon's style never changed; jeans that showed off his thighs and a self-made tie-die shirt under his windbreaker. He'd let his hair fade back to black; last time Changkyun saw him, he'd had a head of electric blue hair. The many nights they'd spent ordering in pizza with a few beers just to fuck around during Overwatch or Mario Kart would always be remembered fondly. Jooheon displayed his dimpled grin with a wave, and suddenly his jaw dropped for a moment. "Min???"

Changkyun then looked to Minhyuk, who had rushed over to the younger's old roommate. "Honeybee!!"

Changkyun, Kihyun, and Hyungwon looked at each other, shared a few confused glances and shrugs, and continued watching.

"You just said you were going out with Won 'n' Ki today!" Jooheon chirped. "You're here?!"

"You told me you were just gonna hang out with your old roommate!" Minhyuk retaliated, then gasped. "Is Changkyunnie your old roommate???"

So, long story short, that's how he figured out Minhyuk and Jooheon were a thing, and that they were inseparable. Even after a few months of not seeing him -Jooheon had graduated, after all- Changkyun was still very surprised by this sudden relationship revelation. Hyungwon blinked away his stupor before quickly chastising Minhyuk for not telling them. Kihyun's expression flickered from pleasantly surprised to exasperated to somewhat uneasy at an alarming rate. Changkyun made a mental note to ask what was going on at a more appropriate time. Of course, as they reacquaint themselves, the lovebirds chirp and sing. Jooheon's lap, Minhyuk says, is his favorite seat. Minmoongie's kisses, Jooheon says, are his favorite, and heavens is Minhyuk generous with them. Kihyun even went as far as mimicking gagging once. Minhyuk simply stuck out his tongue at him and nuzzled into the crook of Jooheon's neck again. Despite the sappiness, Changkyun grinned and found himself proud of Jooheon and Minhyuk for finding each other. 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo joined them last, fresh from the gym with empty bellies growling and ready to go. Hyunwoo was a quiet, broad-shouldered accountant (that's right, accountant, degree in economics and everything) with a friendly straight grin and an appetite to rival Hoseok's. He laughed with his shoulders and crinkled his eyes when he smiled. Hyunwoo had a very warm presence. At first, he was reserved and only spoke when spoken to. After a little time, Hyunwoo became more comfortable and displayed the funny, laid-back persona that Hoseok always boasted he had. Hyunwoo, apparently, was Kihyun's roommate, and they'd been living together for about a month. The two occasionally shot a few words at each other in terms of organization and who cooks when. Minhyuk, not being subtle, placed a bet with Hoseok. 24k won on it. 

(Hyunwoo and Kihyun somehow missed the exchange anyways.)

They were all gathered at a hole-in-the-wall ramen shop, Hoseok's favorite, and had agreed that it would be good to have a nice little group of friends. Calling it a date was a stretch; Kihyun might've even salted someone's drink if they called it such, but it was still an enjoyable dinner with some acquaintances who'd like to get to know each other better. Changkyun was tucked between Hyungwon and Hoseok. A strong hand rested on his thigh and a slender arm was wrapped around his shoulders, the hand attached playing with the grown-out hair on Hoseok's nape. Taking gracious drinks of his Cola, Kihyun made hopeless heart-eyes at Hyunwoo, who so obliviously smiled with soju-flushed cheeks. 

Curled together with full bellies and warm smiles, the group decided that maybe, just maybe, this sort of thing would be alright.

________________________

The first time they went to bed together was an ethereal experience.

It was very new to the trio, but the faint buzz of alcohol in their systems and filthy kisses were enough to drag them into a careless haze full of heat and touches and _want._

Changkyun felt Hyungwon's hands on his back as those pillowy lips captured his own, and soon felt Hoseok's on lush pair on his neck. Soft gasps escaped his throat, his skin feverish with the furious blush and need.

"Our pretty Kyunnie," The taller breathed against the ravenet's lips. He pulled away, cheeks a subtle pink to match his hair. "So pretty, the only thing I don't mind sharing."

Changkyun felt drunk again. Blackout drunk on the feeling of lips and hands and clothes that are too itchy, too hot, too tight. 

_'Want,'_ Changkyun thinks, and part of him wants to chide himself for thinking like an animal. _'I want.'_

"Off," It was Hyungwon's voice, and his hands were tugging on shirts that weren't his own. " _Off._ "

Hoseok was quick to oblige, tugging his already too-tight tee over his head and tossing it somewhere vague. Changkyun hesitated a moment, but easily followed suit once Hyungwon's slender fingers slipped beneath his hoodie and traced feather-light patterns against his bare skin. Changkyun shivered, and the article of clothing was gone. 

"You too, angel," Hoseok whispered against Hyungwon's lips. His calloused hands brushed against the pink-haired's chest as he pushed off his sweater. "Let us see you, baby."

Hyungwon grinned, a smitten sight, and his cheeks flushed pink like his hair when Hoseok pulled his sweater over his head. Changkyun took in the sight, admired it. 

Hyungwon was beneath Hoseok, his svelte silhouette glowing a soft pink from the curtain-muted sunlight. His fluffy hair was splayed out on the pillow, giving him a soft, peachy, angelic halo. Hoseok contrasted against him, his hulking silhouette a toffee brown and covered in amber stripes of sunlight peeking through the blinds. Hyungwon's slender hands ghosted across the breadth of Hoseok's chest, down the curves of muscle decorating his arms and stomach. Hoseok's hands, planted firmly on both sides of Hyungwon's head, were like the rest of him: thick, strong, something you want to hold or be held by. He flexed, leaned into Hyungwon's feather-light touches, watched his eyes as the taller admired all the work Hoseok boasted. Changkyun raked his eyes up the smooth, lean lines of Hyungwon's frame, every arc and plane screaming elegance and _"mark me."_

"Are you just going to watch, Kyunnie?" Purred Hyungwon. His eyes were locked on Changkyun, dark and swirling with lust. Hoseok leaned back to rest on his haunches. Hyungwon must've tugged his pants down a bit, as the eldest's Adonis' belt was on a dangerously full display. The two looked to the youngest, with so much love and adoration, and in turn Changkyun's brain was startled to feathers, honey and sunshine and candlelight tinted pink. 

"Come here, little prince," Hoseok crooned, his voice sultry and low. "Let us make you feel good."

Changkyun properly lost his mind then, forgoing every ounce of rational thought and letting his heart, so warm and so eager, take the lead.

...

(The morning after was rainy. Drops tapped against the window with the sheer curtains and canvas blinds, slowly rousing Changkyun from his dreams. He blinked away the sleep and felt the chill of the room around him before quickly realizing the room was not his own. Remembering the night before, a drowsy smile soon curled the corners of his lips. Hoseok and Hyungwon laid beside him. 

Hyungwon, sleeping prettily, had an arm resting across Changkyun's waist. The other was tucked against his chest, which boasted a display of marks and bites that reminded Changkyun of an artist's palette during the painting of a rose bouquet. Hyungwon's slender legs were tangled with Changkyun's and Hoseok's beneath the covers. His long eyelashes were so pretty against the rosy apples of his cheeks, and his cherry-blossom hair was tousled and messy. He was beautiful.

Changkyun's back was held against Hoseok's bare chest, nice and warm and solid. It seemed the elder's bicep was acting as a pillow for him, and his stretched out hand cradled Hyungwon's face. Before Changkyun could roll over, Hoseok's lips were pressed against his nape, and the hand dutifully holding his waist closed tighter. "Good morning, Kyunnie," He'd whispered. Though quiet, his morning voice was low and hoarse.

Changkyun rolled over after a moment. "Hyung, your arm's gonna be dead when we get up." 

Hoseok stifled his giggle as best he could, and kissed Changkyun chastely. "It's worth it, knowing you both slept well. And in my arms."

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Sap."

Hoseok mindlessly rubbed his thumb over Hyungwon's lips and cheek as he held Changkyun's waist tighter. "Only for my beloved." 

Changkyun hummed and felt the dull ache in his back and thighs as he rolled over again. He's certain that if he spared a glance at himself, his chest (and possibly inner thighs) shared the same marks. He knows Hoseok's neck and chest were marked so harshly they'd last for days if not weeks, and with Changkyun's knack for bites, Hoseok's arms and thighs had to have been subject to serious lustful abuse. Drifting back to dreamland once more, Changkyun thought to himself how grateful he was to have this, two beautiful, kind, genuine boyfriends who brought him nothing but happiness.

Hyungwon dozed through it all, but once he finally opened his eyes, Changkyun and Hoseok were there to dote on him endlessly.)

________________________

Christmastime arrived. Hoseok had offered to host the group's Christmas gettogether, seeing that his apartment was the roomiest. Changkyun and Hyungwon, who might as well be living there, groaned because they knew Minhyuk was bringing alcohol.

Time was spent making snacks and decorating the apartment. Changkyun hung mistletoe from inconvenient places in the apartment just to be a pest. It didn't stop him from tugging Hoseok down by the collar at the kitchen sink and it didn't stop Hyungwon from stealing a taste of his new lip tint. 

When the others arrived, takeout and Secret Santa gifts in hand, the night truly began. Old Claymation Christmas movies -undoubtedly something Changkyun found on YouTube- played back-to-back with the volume far too loud for their already raucous energy. They ate, drank, and shared stories of their times between their gettogethers. Minhyuk detailed an incident with an aggravating customer, Hyungwon shared updates from the law firm, Kihyun happily provided his current status of the building purchasing process. Jooheon spryly explained a few new tracks he'd been working on, Hoseok spoke fondly of his triumphs in his studies of nutritional science. Hyunwoo confessed he got a promotion (only after Kihyun's incessant praise). Changkyun listened intently.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun, the newest to the couple scene, spent most of their evening sharing glances that Changkyun could only guess were perfected gazes and stares of telepathy. They were synchronized most of the time, even in the smallest brushes of their hands or the rearing of their heads when they laughed. They doted on one another quietly, kissed gently beneath the mistletoe as they cleaned up in the kitchen. Changkyun decided they reminded him, in the nicest way possible, of his parents. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk must've been attached at the hip. They were so unbelievably close, it's as if the world might explode if they were further than seven feet apart. Separate, the two were already cheery, warm, and energetic, but together, to put it as Kihyun phrased it, "it's as if you gave cherubs a Monster Energy and the power to harness the sun." An extremely outlandish and vivid visual, but if Changkyun were to be honest, it was rather accurate. They dominated their makeshift rounds of karaoke, where Changkyun also learned that his boyfriends were _incredible_ singers. 

Hyungwon and Hoseok were also different during the holidays. Hoseok, at Christmastime, embodied the warmth of hot cocoa and hugs in doorways. Hyungwon held the enchantment and chill of snow, glimmering in the moonlight and kissing the tips of your ears. Hoseok watched fondly, admonishing playfully whenever someone would spill or drop something, and making sure any bottles, glasses, or other potentially dangerous objects were tucked safely away after use. Hyungwon shed his lawyer-patented seriousness in the midst of alcohol and love, laughing brightly and beaming even brighter, showering his boyfriends in affections and sweet nothings giggled into the crowns of their heads. Changkyun supposes he was just as bright and gleeful as the others, but he also enjoyed their company, simply sitting and watching them reconnect. 

Changkyun just knew he was truly content for the first time in a long, long while.

________________________

Changkyun never, ever thought of Hyungwon or Hoseok being better than each other. Ever.

Hyungwon and Hoseok were two different people. Changkyun loved both of them so dearly. They both brought him happiness, cared for him deeply, and made him feel safe.

Hoseok was Changkyun's warmth, his strength, his protector. Hoseok holds him steady on days where he's loved too harshly, timidly holding his hands so not to let him fall. Changkyun fits perfectly in Hoseok's arms and Hoseok's chin rests perfectly atop Changkyun's head. Hoseok is gentle, compassionate, and perseverant. He shows his love through kisses, hugs, the holding of hands. Hoseok gratefully leaves himself vulnerable to them, open and accepting and so perfectly _Hoseok_.

Hyungwon was Changkyun's calm, his comfort, his soother. Hyungwon whispers praises into Changkyun's ear as he comes with a gasp and a shudder. Changkyun's hands fit perfectly into Hyungwon's, intertwining when their hips knock together when Hyungwon pulls him close. Hyungwon is steadfast, well-spoken, and kind. He shows his love through memories, through expressions he knows they enjoy and through different acts he knows they cherish. Hyungwon relaxes when he's with them, no longer required to uphold his career-required firmness and clarity; he's at ease and comforting and so perfectly _Hyungwon_. 

Hoseok and Hyungwon are there when Changkyun is so tightly wound, burdened with the weight of the world, shrouded in the darkness of his own mind. Hoseok and Hyungwon are there to coax him from the thick fog, to lift him above it so that he can see the brightness of their light again. Hoseok and Hyungwon are Changkyun's reassurance, his safety, the ones he calls home. They bring out the best in him.

(Changkyun is the glue that keeps them together. His critical eye and quick wit keep both Hoseok and Hyungwon on their toes, in line. Changkyun is perceptive, caring, and empathetic. Changkyun slots between them at night so perfectly, as if a broken gem's pieces are held together seamlessly. He shows his love through little gifts, small boxes and bags slipped under Hyungwon's pillow or at the foot of Hoseok's bed, each holding a memento of Changkyun's gratitude and adoration. Changkyun learns to accept his flaws through the others, allows himself to be cherished and protected all in a manner that is so perfectly _Changkyun_.)

As Changkyun lays between them, morning sun barely peeking through those canvas blinds, he cries. It's quiet, stifled with his hand and holding his breath, careful not to wake his dozing boyfriends. He doesn't exactly know why he's crying, no, he was just lost in thought, thoughts of how thankful he is to have them. He doesn't know where he'd be without them, he doesn't know what might've happened had Hoseok not stopped at the convenience store that one fateful summer evening, had their first date not been at Hyungwon's café. Changkyun, with Hoseok and Hyungwon, was the happiest he'd ever been. 

The two are startled awake and kiss the tears from Changkyun's cheeks, whispering words of comfort and promise that make Changkyun's heart flutter into the sky. They're warm, Changkyun's warm. 

They're happy; they're with the ones they call home. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE forgive me for the Starbucks orders I've only ever been there once and had an açaí dragonfruit thing >_< I also know next to nothing about law schools and being a lawyer so there's that, too. 
> 
> Anyways this took way too long to write (I started it in July) and I'm glad to finally have it done. I'm smitten with this series. I'll continue it with a oneshot for Jooheon and Minhyuk, and I have a Christmas special in the works that will detail the events of the infamous Christmas date more closely! Please yell at me in the comments so that I'll actually have it finished by Christmastime.
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, take care of yourselves. Love you all <3.


End file.
